1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention generally relates to electronics.
2. Background of the Related Art
Electronics are very important in the lives of many people. In fact, electronics are present in almost all electrical devices (e.g. radios, televisions, toasters, and computers). Many times electronics are virtually invisible to the user because they can be made up of very small devices inside a case. Although electronics may not be readily visible, they can be very complicated. It may be desirable in many electrical devices for the electronics to become smaller and smaller. This may be desirable, as smaller devices are more portable and convenient to use by a user. Additionally, smaller electronic devices may actually work better as they are miniaturized (e.g., work faster or more efficiently).